The Flicker of Fire
by DragonKitsune14
Summary: Alchemists believe there is no god. But who ever said anything about god-like?  Ed and Al stumble upon a boy who seems to have those powers, but the trouble is, he can't seem to control them well and he can't remember anything other than his name!
1. Prologue thing

In the dead of the night, a boy who seemed to be about the age of 16 sprinted as fast as he could down an alleyway. He had a terrified expression on his face, and seemed to be running away from someone... or something. He panted heavily as he skidded to a stop, for, there was a dead end. He turned around hastily as a menacing laugh that seemed to come from the surrounding shadows boomed aloud. Seconds later, a man walked out that seemed to be in his late 20's. He was wearing a blood red tuxedo, which matched the color of his hair perfectly.

" For a monster, you seem to be a little soft." The man mused aloud. The boy took a shaky step back, his red slitted eyes widening.

"Who are you? How did you know that I wasn't human?" The boy asked, attempting to back up even farther.

At this, The man laughed once more. " All will be revealed soon, you disgusting beast. But for now, I will have to seal up your powers. Can't have you returning to your natural state, now can we?"

Right after those words left his mouth, he reached into his pocket a pulled out what looked like a pen made of stone and dashed forward at inhuman speeds. He then stabbed the boy in his stomach before he had any time to react. He wailed in pain as the man removed it and fell over. He coughed up some blood as he tried to reach out towards the man. With a facial expression of disgust, the man stomped his foot as hard as possible on the boy's outreached hand. With a cry of pain, he pulled his hand back and coughed up more blood.

" Wh-what did you d-do to m-me?" The boy sputtered out. His vision was getting blurry, and the amount of blood he was coughing up increased. He looked up, only to find that the man had left. He spat some blood out, then fell unconscious.

My First upload! It's short because it's the prologue thing. Please review!


	2. The Mysterious Boy Wakes

Edward Elric and his little brother, Alphonse, wandered down the busy street of Central. They had not been ordered to do anything, and had gotten no leads on the Philosopher's Stone.

" That colonel bastard, not letting us look for any leads." Muttered an obviously irritated Ed.

" But brother, I think this is a good chance to relax. You've been working hard lately." Said Al in an attempt to cheer his older brother up.

"Yeah, whatever." Grumbled Ed with his mood lightening slightly.

Not another word was spoken until Ed stopped in front of an alleyway. It gave off an eerie feeling, which sent shivers down his spine. But despite the awkward feeling, Ed still wanted to explore it. He was just about to when he heard a small meow coming from behind. He sighed and spun around to face the noise. " Al, put it back RIGHT NOW." He commanded. Al gave a slight jump of surprise and turned around to face Ed. He gave the best sad face a suit of armor could give.

" Brother, can't we keep this one? It looked so lonely just sitting there." Al asked hopefully.

" Al, you know we can't take care of it. It would probably live longer if you put it back." Ed said, pointing to the alleyway.

Al gloomily nodded, knowing his brother was right. He then walked slowly into the alleyway and

once he was sure that no one could see him, he opened his armor and pulled out a small kitten. He gently placed it on the ground, patting its head softly before he stood up. But just as he was about to leave, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Curiously, he walked over to it, only to gasp in surprise when he discovered what it was. Someone had collapsed! He hastily scooped the stranger up, noticing that he had a small wound on his stomach. He quickly made his way out, stumbling over a discarded piece of furniture as he went.

" Brother!" Al called out as he bursted through the alley's entrance. " Look!"

Ed quickly turned around and gasped, for he wasn't ready for what he saw. A boy around the age of sixteen was being held by Al bridal-style! He had grayish-blackish hair and his canines seemed to be like that of a wolf's. He was unconscious, and did not seem to be waking up anytime soon. " Al, come on! We must get him to a doctor." said Ed loudly as he made his way to look for a doctor.

* * *

Ed and Al waited patiently as the doctor examined the mysterious boy. They had bumped into her on the streets. "Well, he seems to be doing okay. There were no fatal wounds, and if I'm correct, he'll be up and running in no time." She said as she turned to face them. " He's lucky you two found him. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't."

They both let out sighs of relief. But who was this boy? Why was he in the alley in the first place? Ed pondered these thoughts for a moment before letting them slip his mind, for the doctor had left, leaving them alone with the stranger. He was about to get up to leave as well, when Al grabbed his sleeve.

" Big brother, I think we should stay. What would happen if he woke up?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Ed looked at his brother before he said okay and sat down next to him. Maybe when he woke up they could get some answers. But since it was getting late, Ed decided that a small nap wouldn't hurt and soon dozed off into dreamland.

* * *

Ed felt rays of sunlight beaming through the windows. He yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes.

" Good morning, brother. Did you have a nice rest?" Al sked cheerfully as he looked at his waking brother.

Ed nodded sleepily as he scanned the room for any changes. It didn't seem like the boy had woken up yet. He slowly got up and headed towards the house's small kitchen, realizing how hungry he was. He groggily opened the pantry and took out some cereal. Since he doesn't like milk, he ate it dry. After that, he went to go back to waiting with Al.

"When do think he'll wake?" Asked Ed.

His question was answered, as the boy began to stir. Seconds later, he sat up slowly while rubbing the back of his head. " Damn, what happened?" He asked groggily. " Where am I, anyway?"

The brothers hastily made their way to his bedside and introduced themselves. " I'm Ed, and this is Al. We found you unconscious in an alley." Said Ed. "Who are you?"

The boy took a moment before happily replying, " My name's Ryu. Nice to met you!"


End file.
